lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance with Ghost! Event
Dance with Ghost! Event is a special Halloween event. You can take part in a Halloween dance party and get prizes and participate in the bonus event. Halloween Dance Party When you first enter the event, you will be led to an event page with the Halloween box. * Your first time opening the box is free daily. Every time after that costs x5 Cash. * You can check your Halloween candy items in your closet. * You can wear the Halloween candy, but it will not count towards your total amount if you do so. Candy is obtainable from the following ways: * Open your Halloween box for candy items. * Play the Halloween gachas during the event. The only ones labeled with Halloween candy will give some. * Complete room quests for candy. Dancewithghost2.png Dance Minigame To enter the Dance minigame, you must have at least x5 Halloween candy. The amount of candy you need will depend on the dance partner's requirement. Worn Halloween candy items will not count for entry. * Start by tapping on the ghost in the center of LINE Park. You can choose your partner and play the mini game. * Little Ghost - x5 Halloween candy * Cherry - x10 Halloween candy * Kei, Jun, Yuta, Ryu - x20 Halloween candy * Saki, Shinji - x50 Halloween candy * Sebastian - x100 Halloween candy * Each dance partner has a unique pair item in their description. The specific pair item can be worn to gain x2 event points, but it is not necessary to have to enter the minigame. Your final score is determined by the amount of Halloween Candy used to participate and the points you earned during the minigame. You can check your total score in the Rankings screen. Rewards Keep playing the dance minigame to win more and more prizes! You can win special Jiangshi vampire items and exclusive items based on the collective score of all players. Every time the collective score reaches up by 10 million points, something special will happen in the LINE Park Square. * You must have played the game at least 10 times in order to receive the collective rewards. * The prizes will be delivered to your mailbox once you earn enough points. You can only get one of each item. * The full Jiangshi vampire set requires at least 30M points. Jiangshi.png Prize1.png|Collective Rewards given to everyone as long as you play dance minigame 10 times. Jiangshi1.gif Ranking Prizes The top 2,000 players who gain the most event points will win an enticing Goddess set. 'You can view how many event points you have in the Rankings screen and what your rank is. * '''Top 10 - '''Goddess Set (Hair, Gloves, Dress, Aura) * '''Top 500 - '''Goddess Hair, Gloves, and Dress * '''Top 1000 - '''Goddess Gloves and Hair * '''Top 2000 -' Goddess Gloves Mystery Word Challenge VIP Gacha Ticket reward in mailbox for Mystery Word Challenge prize]] Enter the mystery word in any available Square to obtain a special prize. * Listen to Gramma Wizzy, Clare, and Freddie in LINE Park square for hints based on their conversations. * The secret word will work in lowercase or uppercase. * You will get a notification showing you completed the challenge. If it is correct, the word will not appear in the chat. * Complete both Mystery Word challenges to win a Dance of the Swans VIP Gacha ticket delivered to your mailbox on Nov. 2 (GMT+9). 1st Mystery word * You can guess the 1st Mystery word starting from 11am, Oct 5 (GMT+9). * The 1st Mystery word is "Alvin". * Cherry will send you a "Halloween 2017 Ghost Dress" for completing the first Mystery Word Challenge. Hints * '''Gramma Wizzy: That little ghost's name meant "noble friend" in the olden days. * Freddie: That little ghost's name starts with an "A" for sure! * Clare: '''Oh that little ghost's name? Could've swore it had a "V" in it. Or was that a "B"? 2nd Mystery word * You can guess the 2nd Mystery word starting from Oct 18. * The '''2nd Mystery word is "It Girl". You must type it in LINE City. * Cherry will send you a "CamCam Girls Cheering Hairband" for completing the second Mystery Word Challenge. Hints * Security Guard: '''Our girls are all about leading the next fashion trend. * '''Security Guard: '''You know, other girls look up to them. CanCam Ladies Meeting and Concert '''CanCam Ladies Meeting and Concert update was added on October 18th (GMT+9). CanCam Ladies will visit the LINE City Square for a fan meeting every half hour. * Fan Meetings are held from 11am, Oct 18 to 11:59pm, Oct 24 (GMT+9). * You will get x1 Halloween Candy or a CanCam Fan Glowstick at random for sending a kiss to any of the girls. * There is a total kiss count at the top of the LINE City Square. During fan meetings, you can send a kiss to one of the CanCam Ladies (only 1 kiss per meeting). When their total amount of kisses reaches one million, the Ladies will put on a concert. * Concert performances will be held every day at 2pm, 5pm, and 8pm (GMT+9) from Oct 25 to Oct 30 once they have enough kisses. * On Oct 31, a concert will be held every hour starting from 5pm to midnight. * Watching an entire concert will give you the chance to receive a free prize. Voting * The CanCam Lady who receives 1st place as the most received kisses will take center place for the concert. * Players who voted for the 1st place CanCam Lady will win a CanCam Ladies badge sent to their mailbox after Oct 25 (GMT+9) On October 25th, Unicorn was the most voted CanCam Lady. All players who voted for her received the badge. Pair Items Putting on a pair item and sending a kiss to the appropriate Lady will give you a one-time reward. Play the CanCam IDOL Gacha for the pair items. (Example: Wearing Unicorn's Pair Item and sending a kiss to Bat Lady will not give you a reward.) * Unicorn's Pair Item: CanCam Unicorn Flower Dress * Bat Lady's Pair Item: CanCam Bat Lady Dress * Berry Bear's Pair Item: CanCam Berry Bear Dress * You will obtain a CanCam Fan Wing Fashion Item corresponding to the girl you paired with. Cancamidolpair.png Idolvoting.png|Left to right: Unicorn, Bat Lady, Berry Bear Votingbadge.png|CanCam Lady Badge Dreamwings.png|Left to right: Unicorn, Berry Bear, Bat Lady Cancamglowstick.png|Left to right: Bat Lady, Unicorn, Berry Bear Gallery Dancewithghost3.png Cancamupdate.png Dancewithghost1.png Trivia * A jiangshi, also known as a Chinese "hopping" vampire, ghost, or zombie, is a type of reanimated corpse in Chinese legends and folklore.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jiangshi * The Dance Minigame contains characters from Gacha Series. **Saki and Shinji from Love Sick. **Kei, Jun, Yuta, and Ryu from Ikemen School and Ikemen in Star. References Category:Event